Relationship Mayhem!
by ummmz
Summary: From the current 2008 season of neighbours, my idea of what might be happening in the coming weeks. Libby and Ty hook up and Elle decides to tell everyone about her father's affair. My first ever fanfic. Please read and tell me what you think!


**PREVIOUSLY on NEIGHBOURS: **Elle found out about Paul and Kirsten's trip to Paris but hasn't told Rebecca. Kirsten hasn't told Paul she admitted the whole affair to Elle on the phone. Ty is living with Steph and Libby after they found him sleeping on the floor of Charile's and Libby suggested he stay with them.

--

Ty cracked open two eggs on the fry pan, once again making breakfast for Libby and Steph, while Libby sat at the dining table sipping her coffee staring at Ty who was shirtless (as usual!)

"Mmm! I can never make coffee taste this good," Libby gushed.

"The trick is using the perfect proportions of milk and water, to make it taste just right," Ty told her with a wink.

Libby blushed into her coffee cup.

Steph wandered into the kitchen holding Charlie, looking stressed.

"Has anyone seen my keys - is that bacon I smell?" she asked.

"Sure is," Ty replied.

"I think your keys are just on the counter, Steph," Libby told her.

"Yeah.. Umm.." Steph glanced at her watch and then at the bacon, then at her watch again and at the bacon.

"Surely you can spare five minutes," Ty said with a grin.

"Ok! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all."

Ty walked over to the cupboard to get some plates and Steph went closer to Libby.

"Was that flirting I heard before?" Steph whispered.

Libby gasped. "No! Steph how could you think that?"

Steph tried her best impersonation of Libby "Ooh this coffee tastes so good!" she than laughed at herself.

Libby shook her head at Steph's immaturity.

"Just be careful, Lib," Steph said, as she raised an eyebrow.

--

Elle closed her laptop after checking her emails. She had begun to feel lonely after she ended things with Oliver. Just then, the phone rang and Elle leapt up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hello darling," the sly unmistakable voice belonging to Paul said.

"You!" she spoke harshly into the phone. "How could you do this to us? You're back to your old ways and you told me you ended it with Kirsten!"

"So, you … know," Paul replied.

Elle felt anger boiling up inside.

"Of course I know! You're a monster, Rebecca loves you so much-"

"Elle! Please, let me explain-"

"No! You'll just lie like you did before. I can't believe -" Elle cut herself off as Rebecca came in the front door with bags of shopping.

"Yes," she said calmly into the receiver. "So you should do a lot of thinking or I'm afraid Lassiters can't afford to keep you on." She hung up and smiled cheerfully at Rebecca.

"You seem really worked up Elle! Shouldn't Oliver be dealing with Lassiters employers?" Rebecca asked while she packed away shopping.

"Yes but it was someone I hired. I made a mistake of judgement. A big one."

"Well then, I think you could do with a coffee and a chocolate biscuit. Come to think of it so could I!" Rebecca laughed and put the kettle on.

The phone rang again and Rebecca picked it up.

"Paul!" she sounded so happy. "I've missed you so much!"

Elle went upstairs with tears in her eyes.

--

Libby laid down on the couch to read a magazine. Ty came in and turned on the TV. After flicking through the channels he turned it off again.

"Don't you love these lazy Saturday afternoons?" Ty asked Libby.

"Yeah," she replied. "But I feel bad for Steph who's working while we're here doing nothing,"

"Well… maybe we could clean this place up a bit."

Libby put down her magazine. "You want to clean? Ty you are the best roommate I've ever had!"

Ty laughed. "Where do you keep the duster?"

"You want to dust? That's a simple job!"

"Not if you do it properly! But I bet I can do it quickly and do a good job."

"Ok! You're on. You dust and I'll vacuum. Then we'll see who does the best job."

Libby got up and pulled the vacuum out of the laundry and handed a pink feather duster to Ty.

"Enjoy!" she giggled.

The two of them raced around the house trying to clean as quickly as possible but they knock things over and end up making more mess then they started.

After they have cleaned the house properly and put the vacuum away Libby and Ty collapse on the couch.

"I think we did a pretty good job at cleaning," Libby said.

"Yeah! We should go into business as The Roomie Cleaning Service." Ty laughed and gave Libby a high five.

Ty leaned in close to Libby and moved his lips towards hers. Libby pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Lib. I don't know what I was thinking." Ty said.

"No." Libby told him and pulled him towards her and into her kiss.

--

"Paul told me that he misses us all very much." Rebecca called out to Elle.

I have to do something, Elle thought. I've got to stop him before Rebecca gets hurt.

The only way to stop Kirsten was to tell Mickey but Elle couldn't bring herself to do that. On the other hand if Elle told Ned he might be able to get through to her.

So, she thought. That's what I will do.

--

Libby wandered into Charlie's with a huge smile on her face. Steph was carrying a salad to a table.

"Steph!" Libby called out. Steph stopped and Libby went over.

"Guess what?" Libby giggled.

"What?"

"I kissed Ty!" Libby whispered.

Steph dropped the plate to the floor where it smashed and salad went everywhere.

"WHAT?"

"Why is that so bad?" Libby asked, helping Steph pick up the food on the floor.

"Libby! Haven't you noticed the age gap I mean come on!"

"It isn't that big a gap! Besides he makes me really happy!"

"I think you're still getting over Dan. Anyway doesn't Rachel have something going on with Ty?"

"Does she?" Libby asked, honestly confused.

"I just don't think its going to work, Lib."

Libby stormed out, angry with Steph.

--

Ned was cleaning Steve's car on their front lawn when Elle approached him.

"Hey, Elle!"

"Hi, Ned. I just wanted to tell you something." Elle said.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Uh…"

Just then Mickey came out from behind the gate he had a wet sponge which threw at Ned. Ned sprayed the hose at Mickey and they both erupted into a mess of laughter .

"Sorry about that!" Ned said. "Mickey come and say hello to Elle."

"Hello," Mickey said. "I'm helping Dad clean Uncle Steve's car and they are paying me ten dollars!"

"Wow! Ten dollars is pretty good money for cleaning a car," Elle said.

"I tried to push them for fifteen!" Mickey told her.

"I just gotta talk to Elle for a minute, Mickey. Can you go in and get the chamois?"

Mickey nodded and went inside.

"I wanted to say… before… umm," Elle began. "I found out that…"

"Yes?"

"I found out…"

Come on Elle, she thought, you can't back down.

"I found out that …umm we are having a dinner party tomorrow night and I was wondering if you and your family would like to come. You know Miranda, Steve, Bridget and Riley, too."

"Sure. I'll ask them but me and Mickey will be there for sure."

"Great. I'll see you then."

Elle began to walk back down to her house when Ned called out.

"Elle? Is that all you were going to say?"

"Yeah. It was."

As she walked away she knew she should have told him. When Kirsten and Paul came home hopefully they would end it all but something told her that wasn't going to happen. For now all she had to worry about was what she would cook for her guests tomorrow night.

--

**NEXT TIME on NEIGHBOURS:**

Paul and Kirsten arrived home from Paris and they both decide it's best to end the affair. Elle is still considering telling Ned about her father's relationship. When Kirsten feels sick she takes a pregnancy test and her world is turned upside down.


End file.
